Can’t Find The Staff
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Like many other school’s for gifted kids, Joyce Summers offers a safe learning environment brought to student by strangest of teachers, a one eyes worry, a sex mad slayer, a guitar playing werewolf, two vampires and a whole load more weird and wacky
1. When Starting Out It’s Best To Start At

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Can't Find The Staff

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Will be listed as go along

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Joyce Summers School For Exceptional Young Women

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Like many other school's for gift kids, Joyce Summers offers a safe learning environment brought to student by strangest of teachers, a one eyes worry, a sex mad slayer, a guitar playing werewolf, two vampires and a whole load more weird and wacky characters. So welcome and enjoy. 

**Chapter Summery: **"We're one school short of a school"

**Authors Note:**

**Joyce Summers School For Exceptional Young Women - Can't Find The Staff**

When Starting Out It's Best To Start At The Beginning.

Xander grunted as he drove the last makeshift cross into the ground, wiping the sweat from his face and sighing he watched as Dawn placed the last plague on it.

_**Here Lies Buffy Anna Summers, Sister, Slayer, Friend & Savour. She Died Do What She Did Best.**_

Xander hugged Dawn and sighed as she didn't cry for the loss of her sister, the fighting and dieing had finally gotten to her and she'd hardened like them. Xander conceded this a shame for a girl so young forced to grow up so fast, Xander looked down the line of crosses and shed silent tears for them all.

_**Willow Rosenberg, Witch, Friend, Sister & Guide, Your Light Will Be Missed. **_

_**Rupert Giles, Teacher, Mentor, Watcher, Friend, Father Figure & Voice Of Reason, Your Wisdom Will Never Be Forgotten.**_

"What now?" asked Xander as he looked down at the crosses and sighed.

"We carry on, Giles intended for the girls to have a safe place to come to. We can honour them by carrying on" said Dawn as Xander picked up the shovel and turned to the condemned building behind them.

"That's all great Dawn but we're one school short of a school?" said Robin as he watched Xander with a sight as he started to pack his bag.

"Xander's contact is arriving tomorrow, Faith's got the other girls hidden somewhere safe and Xander is…what is Xander…."

"Xander is packing because despite what Will thought you can't run a school for over 200 girls with only five teachers. It's time I used my Little Black Road Trip Book and call in a few favours? I'll check in with you daily and I'll be back before the school opens so let me know if you need anything?" said Xander as he pulled his pack onto his back and got on his bike, shoving his licence and wallet into his back pocket he kissed Dawn on the cheek he took off.

The other's watched as he disappeared into distance, Dawn sent up a prayer to the goddess for him while Robin sent one up for the school and his sanity.


	2. Road Trip Reprised Route 666

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **Can't Find The Staff

**Pairings: **Xander & Dean

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Will be listed as go along

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Femslash, Male Pregnancy, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Joyce Summers School For Exceptional Young Women

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Like many other school's for gift kids, Joyce Summers offers a safe learning environment brought to student by strangest of teachers, a one eyes worry, a sex mad slayer, a guitar playing werewolf, two vampires and a whole load more weird and wacky characters. So welcome and enjoy. 

**Chapter Summery: **Xander hit's the road and runs into some old friends

**Authors Note: **For reference of the Road Trip see my series _**Road Trip Tales Of A Zeppo, **_but if not don't worry you don't need to have read it to understand the story.

Crossover - Ghost Rider & Supernatural

Road Trip Reprised - Route 666

Xander Roared down the highway as he watched the Sunset, he thought of how many times he's watched the Sunset and thanked the Goddess they'd all survived the night. This time though he was the only one, the last of the original three Scoobies left.

Xander was lost in thought as the last of the Sun's rays died into to night, switching on his MP3, Xander zoomed down the darkening highway hoping to make the next town by dawn and without a clue how to find some of his contacts.

Suddenly the road up ahead of him looked like it was on fire as it came hurtling towards him, Xander could barely prepare himself as the force of the fire ball threw him off his bike and at the road with great force. Xander felt his leg break as he hit the ground before his head followed his leg, Xander was in pain and barely conscious as he felt himself being lifted up.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Xander woke up sometime later to the sounds of arguing voices he recognized all to well.

"You can't hunt him because technically he's a Grim Reaper" said Xander with a groan as he tried to sit up as Dean and Sam Winchester joined him on the bed.

"Ok you must have gotten hit harder then we though? Xander the Grim Reaper's just a fairy story…" said Sam as Dean interrupted

"Yeah and I've seen a Reaper they don't look like him" said Dean as he pointed to Jonny Blaze in the corner in full Rider form.

"That's because Reapers come in more then one form, guy let me introduce to you Jonny Blaze. Champion Stunt Rider by day and The Devil's Bounty Hunter by night. He's a Ghost Rider but he out ran the devil by honouring his contract so to speak, he screwed the devil in the process too" said Xander as Jonny looked smug and Dean and Sam were in shock.

"So JB was it you who ran me off the road back there?" asked Xander as somehow the flaming skull looked embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry about that Xan I was chasing an escaped Hell Spawn, don't worry it wasn't Al" said Jonny as he looked at Xander who nodded.

"I'll tell you another time" Xander said to Dean who was holding his hand and looking at him funny.

"So this is him? He's a mouth, arrogant git who wont back down. I like him kid nice choice" laughed Jonny as Dean blushed and Sam burst out laughing.

"So what's the damage?" asked Xander as Jonny looked at him

"Broken leg and major cuts and bruises, it might take sometime for your healing to kick in since I think you had a few internal injures it's dealing with?" said Jonny as Xander nodded.

"How fars the nearest hospital?" asked Sam as Xander shook his head

"NO, I don't do small town hospitals, they end up as all you can eat's because their never guarded. JB how long would it take us to get to New Jersey's Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" asked Xander as he looked at Jonny.

"Three hours on my bike if we leave now before sun up, a day and a half if your travelling in the Impala?" said Jonny as Xander nodded.

"That settles it, I have two friends there I was heading to see. Their both doctors so they can patch me up, but I suggest you both follow us Dean this concerns the three of you" said Xander as they all looked at him.

"I'll explain when you arrive, I gather you've still got your cell Dean?" asked Xander as Dean nodded.

"See Dean I said not taking that job would be worth something" said Sam with a laugh as Dean growled.

"Ok we'll follow if only so we can catch up" laughed Dean as he kissed Xander leaving Xander with a smirk on his face as Jonny picked him up.

"We'll see you both in a few days" said Jonny as Dean nodded and watched as Jonny's bike tore up the road and ignited the night's sky.

"Come on Sammy looks like we're taking sometime off after all?" laughed Dean as Sam sighed and got into the Impala.


End file.
